Revenge of the Earth Bound Immortals
by KiraLocket96
Summary: Following Carly and Jack only - Carly and the other ex-Dark Signers learn what they once were in their own special way. Set after series, the Signers have lost their marks once they had finished defeating bad guys. So, why have their arms began glowing once again? On her own, Carly is having a crisis in her life. But Jack is oblivious to her once again. Is time repeating itself?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Carly woke up screaming. She'd drifted off again and had a nightmare. Carly checked her clock. It was only eight o'clock.

There was a knock at the door. Carly got up out of her bed, putting on her glasses and went to answer the door. Behind the door stood Jack Atlas looking sexy and moodie as always.

"Hey Jack. What's up?"

"Crow kicked me out and Yusei just stood there. Can you believe the nerve on them two?"

Carly sood there dumbfoundly at the door. Jack walked right past her and into her living room where he sat down and made himself at home.

"Errr, what are you doing?" Carly asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm crashing here."

"Errr, Ok." Carly said, not minding Jack staying, but knowing she had no choice either. Carly sighed and moved over to the kettle. "Do you want a coffee?" She asked.

"Yes." Said Jack as he began flicking through the channels.

Carly made him a coffee and herself one, gave him his without recieving a thank you then sat down at the table. She was still disterbed by her nightmares.

Jack watched Carly out of the corner of his eye. He wondered why she sat over there and din't sit next to him, questioning him as to what his problem was. Jack wasn't interested in dealing with Carly's problems though, as he had his own. jack turned to watch the tv.

Half an hour or so later, Jack looked back over to Carly. She had only taken a sip of her coffee and had left it to go cold. She was still sat there starting off into space.

Jack felt annoied by what he was going to do next and he let it show in his tone. "What's the matter with you?" He questioned.

Carly blinked a few times then looked over to him dumbfoundly as if he'd said something in a different language. "Errr, what? I mean pardon."

"Didn't you hear me the first time? Why do you look so gloomy?"

Carly looked from Jack down to her coffee. "Oh, gloomy, errr..." Carly wasn't sure what to say in respone. She had been going over and over the things that she had dreamed about in her head and very time she did go over them, they were always disterbing. "I...Jack can I ask you something." Carly asked looking towards Jack.

Jack turned away to look at the telly. "I guess your going to anyway." He said.

Carly was silent for a moment, reviewing his lazy sitting possition on the sofa. She wondered how he could be so lay back and relaxed after something like the Dark Signers happened. Carly closed her mouth, not sure if to say anything at all now that she saw she'd ruin Jack's mood (even though he was already in a foul one).

"Never mind." Carly said turning to face her coffee again. The truth was, she wasn't even sure if she wanted to know the answer or not.

Jack, hearing her answer, grumperly turned off the telly and came to sit at the table with her. "What?" He asked.

Carly looked up at him. He saw the sadden and fear in her eyes and wondered what was causing them. "What is it Carly?" He asked more gently. He did still care about her even though he was a moodie grouch, and the only reason he was nice to her then was because he did care about her and didn't like seeing her down and hurt when she was normally cheering and lifting his spirits up. Seeing her sad reminded him of a certain time he didn't want to remember.

Carly looked up to Jack sitting besides her. She felt touched that he'd actually turned off the tv and come to sit next to her as if she was more important. She gave a small smile of appreshiation, but it wasn't as jolly as normal. Again Carly wondered if she wanted to ask.

"It's just..." Carly looked down to her cold ugly coffee. "There's these dreams I keep have. Dreams where I'm dueling you and we're on D-wheels. I'm on a red and black one and your on your normal white one. I'm not sure where we are, but it's this place that seems to be just a wasteland of rocks and stone. But there's this strange purple wall thingy that goes around us and sorts of guides us as if it's like a racing track thingy." Carly looked up to JAck to see his face was stone faced. He was looking down at the table with a distant look on his face now. "JAck?" Carly questioned.

Jack looked up to meet her eyes. "Anything else you can remember from your dreams?" Jack asked.

Carly looked back down to her tea. "Well, it's kinda weird how I dream. Because the next thing I know, I'm not in that wasteland thingy with you anymore, I'm in some sorta libeary on the top floor of a skyscraper or something and I'm in a duel with this man with red hair and who has these psychic alilities. I...I dreamed I lost and that I was frown out of a window." Carly looked up to Jack who looked uncomfrtable."I...I died that night." Jack wonuldn't meet her eyes. Carly felt something horrible twist inside of her. "Then...Then I came back to life a dark signer to... to get my revenge on him, didn't I?I...I killed him." Carly looked down to the table, absolutly destroyed by Jack's lack of reaction. She hoped it wasn't true, but she had a feeling it was. "Please, please tell me Jack did that really happen? Please." Carly begged.

Jack didn't say anything. The longer Jack remained silent the more tears formed in Carly's eyes as she realised two things, one she'd died and two, she'd killed someone.

"Stop the water works. You didn't actually kill him. He survived somehow and went after Akeza again. You didn't kill anyone. He killed you."

But it was too late. The hit had already been recieved and there was no taking it back. Carly calmly got up and went to her room.

Jack stared after her think, "Great."

XXXXX

Carly cried for a long while in her room until she heard banging on her door and Jack saying, "come on Carly this is rediculas. Stop your crying now. I'm coming in."

Jack opened the door and Carly sat up in her bed. "Honestly Carly." He said. "All this crying over nothing. Look, that creeps behind bars somewhere and your safe here, alive. This is why I told you nothing because I knew it would upset you. Look Carly, there's no point in feeling sorry for yourself. Not when it's in the past anyway. What was it you said to me on that tower, to make a new life for myself. Well, maybe you should take your own words and own advise and use them instead of wollowing in self pity."

Carly was quiet, looking down at her hands. "Your right Jack. I should be moving on and forgetting about things that nobody remembers. But you know what Jack." Carly looked up to Jack in anger. "It still hurts. Especially when I know that isn't the only nightmare I've been having. The other nightmare..." Carly looked away from Jack, losing all fight. "It's...It's much worse."

Jack folded his arms and readied himself. "What's much worse?"

Carly was silent for a moment, then she looked up at Jack. "I... After his death, I get flashs of... Of our duel Jack. Of the shadow duel I forced you to be in. I...I did and said some pritty horrible things to you Jack." Carly looked away from him. "I nearly killed you. I'm so sorry Jack."Carly began to cry again. "I'd never want to hurt you. Never." Carly began crying more heavily.

Jack rolled his eyes, not liking being in this awkward situation. "Well look Carly, I'm still here aren't I? I'm still alive so you didn't manage to kill me did you. Besides, you wouldn't have been able to anyway. I'm Jac Atlas remember. King of games. Now stop your crying over stupid things that happened ages ago. We've moved past that." Jack said.

"Maybe you have. But for me, it's like I've only just come out of it." Carly said, looking up to Jack through teary eyes again. "I'm sorry I'm putting you through this again. If you want to leave then leave. I just want to be left on my own." Carly curled up into a ball, hiding her face.

Jack rolled his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck. He wasn't good dealing with emotions like this, but he didn't want to leave Carly on her own. Jack sat down on the edge of the bed and slowly put an arm on Carly's shoulder. Carly took the gesture and moved into Jack's chest. Jack wasn't expecting this, but let his arm that he had wrapped around her more. He even moved his other one around her to pat her back.

Carly cried into his arms, appreshating Jack for being there and hating herself for almost taking this away. "I'm so sorry Jack." Was all she kept repeating into his chest.

Jack tried to be patience, but after so long, he pushed Carly back, told her to dry her tears and be strong. Carly nodded her head and wipped away her tears. She was going to be strong, for Jack. Carly looked down shyly at her hands as she thought of something else that she'd remembered in a nightmare.

"Jack?"

"Yes."

"Erm... Is it true that you were going to make it so you died with me?" Carly peeked up to look at Jack. He seemed awkward and his checks blushed the lightest pink.

"Yes." Jack said in his calm moody voice.

"And... Is it true that you said that you wanted to save the person you truely loved-me?"

Jack was silent Carly noticed before he answered, "Yes. I wanted to save a true friend. A firend I'd come to love. As a friend." Jack added.

Jack stood up quickly and said, "It would have been the same for Yusei or Crow if they were a dark signer." And he left Carly's room, closing the door.

Carly lay back down with a small giddy smile on her face. That night Carly slept good.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Life had gone on normally for Jack and Carly after that night where Jack had admitted to Carly all that had happened during their Dark Signer duel. Jack had been gone early in the morning and Carly had gone back to chasing him like the mad report she was. Life was pretty good, although nothing was concrete with their relationship and two other woman competing for Jack's heart had popped up. The worst thing to happen between Jack and Carly though was Jack had left New Domino City and didn't want her to come.

The days that passed without Jack were simply boring. Carly tried to find someone else to follow and mold into a great superstar like Jack was a great king, only Carly hadn't found anyone. Carly had struggled to find any stories at all, but she had still been getting in some good pictures of the sunset when she'd come home late after a wonder around New Domino. The walks around New Domino was to try and find some insperation or something, but nothing special was popping up in Carly's life. Carly's life was boring.

She watched Jack and Crow on TV dueling others and each other and Carly knew where Akiza, Luna and Leo were no one had any idea where Yusei was). But they were so busy with their lifes they didn't keep in contact much. Carly was feeling lonlier than ever.

Then, one night, as Carly was walking back from one of her wondering walks, somethig happened. Something every bad and confusing happened. Carly was stood on the bridge, taking photos of the sunset which she would sell to the highest bidder when, through her camera lens, Carly was shocked as a flashing image of a dark black and orange bird appeared on the picture. Carly screamed and fell back. She looked up to see if she could still see the big scary bird, but it wasn't there. Shakily, Carly picked up her camera and looked through the pictures she had took. There was no sign of a large bird.

Carly's breathing was heavy. Slowly, she calmed herself down, the coldness of the ground helping to calm her. Soon, Rogue climbed to her feet, though she felt light headed and dizzy on her feet. Carly began making her way back to her flat.

That wasn't the last time Carly saw the bird.

XXXXX

All the signers were shocked at the same time as pain coursed through their arms and, when they looked down to it, they saw their the mark of the crimson dragon. As they all gasped and wondered what darkness there was now to threaten earth, Akiza made the first move to contact all the Signers and set up a meeting point for them. There destination, New Domino City.

XXXXX

"What the hells going on?" Jack roared as he walked towards Crow, Akiza, Luna and Leo whom were all waiting for him. Jack had been met by Mina and Stephaine had tagged along.

"Jack." Said Akiza.

"We don't know." Said Crow. "Do you know where Yusei is?"

Jack shuck his head. "Why now of all times does _this_ have to happen? I was about to make another winning streak."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Boo hoo. Listen Jack, no one cares about your dueling life on the big screen. We've just gotta find Yusei and we've gotta find out what the heck is going on around here." Crow barked.

"I think I can help with that." Said Mina who was working away at her tablet. Suddenly Mina's face lit up, shocked, then turned to a somewhat satidfied smile.

"What is it Mina? Well come on spit it out!" Jack ordered.

Mina turned her tablet around and there was Yusei on the screan. "Hey guys." He said.

"Yusei." All the signers gasped. "Where are you?" Asked Leo.

"I'm back at Martha's with Kalin. Listen guys, something bigs going down." Yusei said.

"We know that Yusei. We've all meet up back in New Domino to see what it is." Said Crow.

Yusei nodded his head. "Good, but the thing is, this isn't about us Signers."

There were gaspes from Luna, Leo and Akiza while Jack and Crow examoned, "What?"

"This isn't about us guys. This isn't our fight. It involves us, but it's not really our battle to face." Yusei tried to explain.

"What do you mean Yusei?" Asked Luna.

"What I mean is Luna that the ex- Dark Signers are in trouble and we've got to help them."

"What? Help them how? WHat do you mean in trouble?" Jack said, snatching the tablet from Mina and shaking it as if to get Yusei to answer quicker. "Come on answer me!"

"Jack." Mina gasped.

"Hey man, stop it. Your gonna mess with the connection. Let the guy talk." Crow said trying to wrestle the tablet out of Jack's grip.

"What I mean is Jack that the spirits of the Earth Bound Immortals weren't finished when we sealed them away. Over the past few years, they've gotten stronger and built up their strengh and now that they're strong enough, they're attacking the hosts they used and forcing them into a shadow duel."

"What?" Yelled Crow down to the screen. "You gotta be kidding me."

"No job." Yusei said. "You marks must have been going crazy for a while. That was because I was with Kalin when he was dueling the shadows. I stood with him when he dueled and protected him the best I could from the shadows and the dirty treats the Earth Bound Immortals used against them."

"Yusei, why have they come back? And why are they attacking their hosts and not us?" Akiza asked.

"Good question Akiza. It's because, although the Earth Bound Immortals are stronger now, the still can't take shape or form, but what they can do is use the link that was created behind them and their host to pull them back to the real world log enough for a duel to try and break the host and reclaim that host's body as their own. All of you need to find out where your host is that fought against you when the Dark Singers were close to ruling. Go now and go fast. I don't know how much time you guys have. See you all soon."

XXXXX

Yusei didn't have to tell Jack twice. He was off and driving at mad speed to get to Carly's flat. So fast he almost got pulled over, but he kept going and without locking up his bike, jumped off his D-Wheel and ran to Carly's door.

Thump, thump, thump, "Carly."Thump, thump, thump. "Carly, are you in there? It's me Jack?"

Jack was quiet for less than a moment while he waited for Carly to answer the door. During that silence he heard something like a plate smash. Then nothing else. "Carly? Carly if you don't open this door I'm going to break it down!"

Carly still didn't answer. Jack took a step back and mutiple times kicked at the door, until finally it caved in. Jack stepped into the apparentment and was suprized by what he saw. There was broken glass every where. From tiny little mirror pieces to large window pieces. There was glass covering every surface. Jack took a step in, being careful where he stood and looked around. "Carly." He called. He hoped he wasn't too late.

Then he noticed something. Carly's glasses. The lens were smashed worse than he'd ever seen before and they had blood on them. There was a trail of blood trailed that led to underneath the table and it was there, when Jack got closer to it, that he saw her, Carly. Carly was curled up in a ball, sat underneath the table, shaking.

"Carly?" Jack said softly as he moved a chair out of the way so he could easily get to Carly. "Carly, it's me. Jack. I'm back. Don't worry Carly, everythings going to be al-" Then Jack noticed that the blood trail went up to Carly's hands where streaks of blood dripped from them. "right." Carly's hands were hiding her face and her body was shaking as if she was weeping quietly into her hands. Jack reached out and slowly tried moving Carly's hand away; being careful he didn't hurt her as he didn't know where she'd been cut. Carly put up a fight though and kept her hands to her face. "Carly, it's me Jack. Move your hands from your face and look at me."

"I can't." Carly breathed.

"Why not?" Jack said.

"Because I can't see you." Carly hicupted.

"Well, obviously you can't see me, you've got your hands over your eyes and your glasses are smashed. We'll get you new ones though Carly so you can see-"

"No Jack! I can't see." Carly yelled into her hands followed by sobs.

Jack was getting worried now and pulled harder at her hands, but Carly gave in and slowly she removed her hands from her face. Jack saw her palms were filled with blood, but what disterbed him more was blood was dripping from her face which was still hidden by her hair. "I can't see you Jack." Slowly Carly turned her head to face Jack. Jack gasped at what he saw. Carly's eyes were still closed, but Jack could make out the where the glass had cut her from the deep cuts around her eyes that were filling her hands with blood. Slowly (And painfully) Carly opened her eyes, not showing her normal eyes, but blood red eyes. "I have no sight to see you with." A single tear rolled down Carly's check. It's colour was red.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Jack had taken Carly straight to the hospital. After a few hours in surgury, Jack was finally aloud into see Carly. Jack had spoken to the other Signers, telling them he had got to Carly in time before the attack of the Dark Signers, but that there were complications with her at the moment and that they were in hospital. He refused to tell them what else had happened. They all dropped the subject, knowing they wouldn't get anything out of him. Yusei was almost back in New Domino City and the others had almost reached their ex-Dark Signers. Jack hung up the phone and went in to see Carly when he could.

Jack was there for when the nurse was just about to tell Carly life changing news. "I'm affraid Ms, Carmine, that, well, I'm so sorry, but you'll never be able to see again."

Something inside Jack snapped. "What do you mean she'll never be able to see again?"

Carly just sucked in a sharp breath. The words hurting her like a shot to the chest, only she was only started to fell the pain slowly afterwards as understanding of what was happening kicked in.

"I'm-I'm sorry, but she's blind. There were pieces of glass that got too deep into her eyes and damaged them too much for us to recover anything. I'm sorry Ms Carmine, but I'm affraid your never going to be able to see again."

Jack had almost forgot with his anger and shock that Carly was still in the room with him. He looked towards her, finding it strange to look at her sat up in the white hospital bed with her hands in her lap and a white bandage wrapped around her head and eyes. The white bandage looked large around Carly's head and made her head look smaller. Jack paid more attention to Carly's slightly fallen lip as now he didn't have her eyes to tell him how she was feeling. He saw the silent shock lined on her lips. Carly was too still and too calm, Jack thought.

The nurse went on about how the hospital could help her learn brail and teach her tricks to help her get things done. Jack watched as Carly just sat there, motionless. Finally, knowing something was wrong with her (and not just because she'd stabbed herself in the eyes) Jack kicked out the nurse and moved closer to Carly.

"Carly... What happened to you?" He asked, so quietly that Carly almost didn't hear him.

Finally, Carly's head dropped down as if to look at her hands. And, atlas, she started to weep, bringing her hands up to the bandages which covered her eyes. She would have been covering her eyes if she could.

Jack didn't like the feelings he felt when he heard Carly crying. Uneasily, he moved to sit on the edge of her bed besides her, taking her by the shoulder and guiding her to place her head on his chest. "What the hell were you thinking! Stabbing yourself in the eyes. Carly, what was going through your mind?"

Carly still continued to cry. "Carly." Jack said, a little unsure what to do now. He couldn't cope with her tears. "Carly, snap out of it-"

"I've just lost my sight Jack!" Carly snapped, snapping up and, in someway, glaring at Jack as she cried. "If all your gonna do is have a go at me when you haven't even been here then I suggest you go back to your stupid racing torderments!" Carly twisted in the bed and moved the pillow so she was hugging it, turning her back to Jack.

Jack was quiet for a moment, trying to not lose his temper like he just did. It didn't seem to be helping or having the same effect it usually did have on Carly. She'd changed. Jack sat up straighter on the bed, folding his arms and pounting as he thought. He looked down to Carly, hearing her muffled sobs into the pillow. Jack let out a steady breath. "I'm sorry Carly. I just don't understand why you would do such a stupid thing." Hezitantly, Jack reached out and placed his hand on Carly's shoulder. "What's happened whlie I've been away?" Carly still didn't talk. "I'm hear now, aren't I? I'm willing to listen. You can't moan about not having me hear and then not talk to me when I am here for you! What's going on Carly? Why are you acting this way? Why are you acting so...different?"

Slowly, Carly turned, attempting to move her head to where she heard Jack's voice. That stung more than him calling her stupid. It was like another blow to her as she realised that she was still and forever would be in the dark. Carly was scared. Scared of what might happen to her being in the dark. Scared if things would still come after her. Scared she wouldn't be able to cope. Scared that anything could happen to her now that she was so vunerable. Carly felt so small and all alone in the world. It was scary not even being able to tell if she were to move and feel her way out from her bed, would the floor be there? Where would the floor be? What if there were stairs or things in the way that she could walk into or fall over? Carly was so scared. And not only of being blind. As she tried to look at Jack, questions came to mind. "Why are you back?" Carly asked.

Jack throwned, "Don't change the subject! What-"

"Why are you back!" Carly some what yelled at him.

Jack was taken back by how strongly Carly came across. He guessed being blinded had changed her. Or maybe some other things had happened to change her before he got back. Irrtated and angry Jack told her about all the Signers marks reappearing and how they all came back to New Domino. "Then we found out it was something to do with the old Dark Signers and I came looking for you. Never expected to find you like this though."

Carly was quiet as she took in all Jack had said. It was all starting to make sense now. "So what happened to you?" Jack asked.

Carly breathed in and breath out deeply, trying to calm herself as she forced herself to tell Jack, the one person (or one of five or ten) who would understand and believe what she was saying. "I...I kept seeing it...the bird. This large black and orange bird...Aslla Piscu, it called itself... I was so scared Jack... I couldn't stop seeing it anywhere I went. I thought it was just things that caused reflection at first. And it was... My glasses were reflective and somehow it kept tornting me! I could hear it Jack. Hear all of it's horrible high screams and this deep evil voice telling me it's coming back for it's revenge. Horrible things. Things that I didn't want to think about... It showed me pictures. Images. Videos of me as a Dark Signer and me k-..."

Jack looked down at Carly, somewhat confused as to what she was talking about when she said that she could see the card. Jack just used what Carly was saying to add to what Yusei had told him earlier about the duel spirities coming to life for revenege. That thing that took over Carly's body when they dueled, it must behind Carly losing her mind and blinding herself. It was the only logical reason. Jack's anger was raising through the roof.

He almost hit Carly when she reached out slowly and gently touching his arm. "J-Jack... Jack? A-are you still there? Jack?" Carly said as she finally found his arm. "Jack..." Carly said, not knowing what to say. Jack felt the awkwardness of the situation of not being sure what to do. "Jack, I'm scared. P-please don't leave me on my own."

Jack looked down at Carly with pity. Hezetenly, he placed his hand gently on Carly's shoulder and held her."I won't."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Yusei arrived a little later on. He was shown to the room where Carly was and when he looked through the window he found it rather strange to see Jack sat by her side holding her hand. HE did look uncomfortable though, like he was sat at the edge of the chair futhest away from the bed and looked like he was really trying to pull away , but Carly's hand trapped him. Carly seemed to be asleep.

Yusei opened the door and called Jack's name, "Jack."

Jack looked up at him, then, forcing Carly's hand off of his he went to stand outside with Yusei and talk. Jack closed the door, not looking at Yusei.

"How is she?" Yusei asked, he could see the upset and anger built up on Jack's face.

"She's blind Yusei!" Jack spat out as if the words were a curse. He turned those piercing purple eyes at Yusei. "How do you _think_ she's doing?" It was a rhytorical question. A way for Jack to blow off steam. Yusei knew Jack wasn't taking this easy.

"There's nothing the doctors can do to help her?"

"No. The stupid girl stuck glass in her eyes."

Yusei seemed a little taken back by this. Akiza had said Jack was at the hospital with Carly, but never said what had happened. "Glass? But-" Yusei looked towards Carly, focusing more on the bandage wrapped around her eyes. "Why would she do something like that?"

"Because Yusei the Dark Signers haven't just suddenly returned out of thin air. They've been here tormenting Carly for all the time we've been away. Why Yusei? Why didn't you tell us sooner what was going on?" Jack said now turning and yelling at Yusei. Jack was losing his cool quickly (not that he'd ever really had it).

Yusei put his hands up in defence. "I swear Jack, I only found out a few days ago. If I'd had known that something like this was going to happen, I would have-"

"What? Would have done what, Yusei?"

"I don't know, but I would have done something to try and help her. You can't blame this all on me Jack. This isn't my fault that they're returning... How were they tormenting her?" Yusei asked.

"Carly said she could see Aslla Piscu and the memories of being a dark signer. I'm not sure what it was she kept seeing, but it was connected to her past and she said it made her do this stupid stunt."

"It took control of her body?" Yusei asked, concerned he was already too late to help her.

"No. She said she coudn't take the visions the monster kept showing her."

"I see..." Yusei started to think of the card Jack had discribed to him. He hadn't gone into too much detail about what happened when he dueled Carly, but he had mentioned illusion tricks and posetion. "Aslla Piscu must have somehow posessed Carly some way and made her see what he wanted to see. I best warn Akisa about Misty before she does anything-"

"What about Carly? There's no way she'll be able to duel now! She can't see a damn thing."

"You'll just have to stay with her Jack. Make sure that you can couch her into winning. Do you have her cards?"

"No. They must have been left back at her flat."

"Right, well, you stay here with her. If the duelest does arrive here before I get back, then you'll have to give her your cards Jack. I'll get her cards and warn Akiza like I said."

Jack was looking down to the floor with a violent hopelessness sharping his eyes. Yusei watched him clench his fists and knew that Jack needed to let off some steam and soon, but Carly needed to be safe first. "Hey." said Yusei, placing his hand on Jack's shoulder. "I'll be back soon and then I'll take over watching Carly and you can go let off some steam, OK?"

Jack pulled his arm away. "That won't work. The only thing I really want to do is to get even for Carly and make those Earth Bound Immrtals suffer fr what they've done. The only way I can do that is if I'm by Carly's side. Besides... She needs me Yusei." Jack said, sounding softer in his voice.

Yusei moved his hand off Jack's shoulder, seeing the real Jack Atlas holding back tears. Yusei nodded his head. "I'll be back before you know it." He said and left.

XXXXX

Carly's flat hadn't been touched by the cops yet, which was a good thing for Yusei. He made his way inside, finding the broken mess and bloody state Carly and Jack had left it in. Yusei looked around the all-in-one apartment Carly had, not finding her deck of cards in the kitchen or living room.

Then he looked in the bedroom and found them. Carly hadn't just made a mess in the main room, but in her bedroom too. Things were knocked over and broken, but here he found her cards were all over the floor and bed, as if she'd thrown them up into the air.

Yusei bent down, getting onto one knee as he picked the first faced down card up. Yusei felt himself a little confused and shaken at what he saw. There looking up back at him was the Fortune Lady Light. Yusei was sure Jack had meantion Carly's deck being a fairy deck, not a Fortune lady's. But as Yusei picked up the rest of the cards, he found that Carly's deck was the Fortune Lady's deck that she had thought with against Jack when she was a dark signer. What did this mean? What was going on with Carly and her deck?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Jack?" Carly asked as she woke up in the dark all alone.

"I'm here Carly." Said Jack. He had been sat with his head down as he balanced on his balled up fists that were held up by his elbows digging into his knees. It usually would have hurt, but at the moment the little bit of pain was a release. He looked up at Carly as she stired and called his name.

"Jack?" Carly said, reaching out her hand, searching for him.

Jack just watched her hand try to find his for a moment. Jack felt so tense, he just didn't want to touch her. But seeing her so helpless, Jack gave her his hand and she squeezed it.

"You OK?" Carly asked.

Jack almost laughed bitterly. "Your in a hospital and your asking about me?"

"Yeah. You haven't answered my calls in a while. What've you been up to?"

Jack's mind went blank. He didn't know what to say.

"You beat all those rukes you had to go up against?"

Jack snorted. "Of course."

And for what seemed like the first time since he'd been back, Carly gave a little smile.

"You know I've been watching all your matches on TV. I still can't believe you can still suprise me the amount of times I've watched you duel. Who was the lastest duelest then?"

Jack was about to answer when the door opened. Jack and Carly both turned to look towards the door, Jack tensing his muscles encase it was the duelest. It was Yusei.

"Yusei, did you get her deck?"

"Errr, yeah but..." Yusei drifted off at he looked towards Carly. He couldn't see her eyes, but from her ) shaped mouth, he took it she was kind of suprised, maybe curious.

"What Yusei?" Asked Jack.

Yusei grimaced as he looked to Jack, then back to Carly. "Carly, what type of deck do you have?"

"A-A fortune fairy deck." Carly stuttered.

Yusei looked down to the deck in his hand, a troubled expression on his face.

"What is it Yusei? Spit it out already!" Jack snapped.

"Carly, the deck I found wasn't a fortune fairy deck. It was a fortune lady deck."

"A what?" Jack almost yelled.

Yusei hezintatly held out the deck towards Jack who snatched it up and began going through the deck, shok and horror taking over his face. Yusei looked to Carly, seeing she looked still confused and in shock.

"What? But? Carly," Jack said now turning on Carly. "How long have you had this deck? What happened to your fortune fairies?"

"I...I don't know. I-I didn't have fortune ladies. I had fortune fairies."

"Carly these are defently fortune ladies." Jack snapped. "This is the same deck you used against me when you were a dark signer."

Carly sucked in a breath. Her bottom lip trembled. "I-I've only ever had fortune fairies." Carly muttered.

"Jack." Yusei said, fearing that Jack was going to lose it more. Carly was already vunerable, Jack didn't need to make things worse. "Carly, is it possible that this deck might not be yours?"

"I-I don't know?"

"Where was the last place you left your cards?" Yusei asked.

"I... I think I left them in my room."

"All over the floor?" Yusei said.

"I...I was having a headache. A-and then the visions started again. I... I was in my room, but... I can't remember what happened. I... It's all a blank."

Yusei looked to Jack, all were unsure what was going on. Jack just seemed to get more frustrated.

"Carly, you must remember! You have to remember? Was her door open? Someone could have taken her deck and replaced it with this one! This must be someone messing with our heads. This-"

"Jack, why don't we step outside to talk?" Yusei said, more as a command than a question, grabbing Jack's shoulder and turning him towards him. Carly looked scared and Jack wasn't helping.

Jack looked like he was going to argue as he frusted the cards into Yusei's face. Yusei took the cards out of Jack's hand and placed them down on the table besides Carly. "Come on Jack, lets go get some coffee. We'll be back soon Carly."

Jack was forced out of the room by Yusei and Carly was left alone, a little shaken by all what was happening. The fear of turning again, becoming a dark signer, dieing again. It scared her a lot. She wanted to ask them both to stay, but she just couldn't find the words before they were gone. When they did leave the room though, Carly heard Jack yelling at Yusei and she was glad Yusei had taken him out of the room. She didn't think she could handle Jack's anger right about now. Not while she felt like crying.

Jack's yelling soon faded as Yusei and Jack moved down the corridor and got told off by security. Carly was sure secruity was even threating to throw them out and there was a lot of voices and yelling and when there was silence, Carly felt so exposed and alone.

The cards had kicked this off. The cards which should have been fortune fairies. Carly turned in her bed, reached out and tried finding the cards on the side of the table. Carly found the cards and when her hand slipped over them, she took in a sharp breath as she felt (and thought she saw) a flash of light go through her mind. Carly picked up her deck and turned the first card over.

Fortune Lady Light.

Carly knew what card it was. She saw a flash of light. Felt warmth, comfort like as if a good trusted friend she loved all her life and had a close bond with had entered her presence. She saw the spirit of Lady Light smile and dance around in her mind. She could even hear this foggy voice go through her head saying '_Hey'_ to her.

And then she saw and felt Lady Light get defencive and an image of a dark cloaked figure walking through the door, ready to duel her. The flash of the image came and went .

The next flash was of Jack and Yusei outside the hospital front doors, banging on them and yelling for them to be openned.

Then Carly knew it. The duelist, the dark signer, was coming for her now and Yusei and Jack weren't going to be around to help her.

Carly was overcome with her own emotions of fear, but- '_We can do this Carly! I'll be right here to guide you. We'll all be right here to guide you.' _The spirit of Lady Light gave her courage and guidance, clearing her mind of all fear and gave her logic as another flash of Jack's duel disk he'd left behind that was on the table besides her. Carly reached for the duel disk, pulling out all the needles and wires that ere attached to her, put Lady Light back in the deck as Carly sent back a mental message to Lady Light saying; '_I'm ready_.'


	6. Chapter 6

**Note** \- Hi, can I just say that I have absolutly no idea how to play dueling monsters anymore and that I need a little bit of help for the next chapter. I want to make this duel a fast one so I can just focus on Jack and Carly, so if anyone has any advice or card tricks can you please help me

**Chapter Six**

"Jack, you have to calm down!-"

"Calm down! Calm down! I don't think that you've realised this yet Yusei, but the Dark Signer's deck Carly used when she _was_ a Dark Signer has some how returned to being her deck and you don't think-"

"I understand Jack!" Yusei said, having now got Jack outside where he could scream his heart out and not get arrested by security at the hospital. "I get that this whole situation is strange and dangerous, but we've seen Carly. We've spoke to her and we know she hasn't turned-"

"But what if she has!" Yelled Jack. Then he looked regreatful, like he didn't want to say the next bit. "When we were dueling there were two sides to Carly, the Dark Signer monster that had taken over her body and Carly herself. What if the monster is just letting Carly be on show to fool us?"

Yusei was about to reply when some growing distress from behind him got louder. Jack and Yusei turned to see that the glass doors to the Hospital were all shut and there were people banging on the doors trying to get in and some trying to get out.

"What the?" Yusei began, then looked to Jack as realisation hit them both.

"Carly." Said Jack.

XXXXX

Carly was waiting. She was ready and now she was waiting. She listened as she heard some thumbs and people outside crying out from pain. She wasn't quite sure what was going on until all went silent. The suspense was killing her, but as soon as she heard the swishing of the hospital doors, she knew they had come.

"I see you're facing your fate head on Carly." Carly sucked in a gasp as she reconied that voice. It had once came from her mouth too and was the reason she had become a Dark Signer. The spirit of the Earth BOund Immartal had possessed whoever was stood before her. It laughed. "Did you miss me Carly? Think you could live happily ever after with that no good Signer boy of yours? Ha, from the looks of it, from what the future has told me, what you wanted to happen didn't. You expected him to love you and stay by your side, but instead he played you and other girl, then took off getting as far away from you and them as possible."

Carly was trying to tell herself not to listen to him, but what he was saying sounded true.

"Don't try to denie it Carly. You were more interesting to him when I was around. You could have that again, if you give up your body. We don't have to battle my dear Carly. All those visions, all that power I showed you could be ours."

Carly subconsiously ran her hand over the first card in her deck and the light of Lady Light came to her and gave her a vision

E_verything was on fire or dead. It was the same realm she had shown Jack when she was trying to trick him into serendering. Carly was stood a top of the balcony, but it wasn't her. It was the monster that had taken over her body and she was looking up upon it in her own body as it's slave. She was chained, tired and hungery and miserable. Life was horrible. Everyone who was alive was enslaved if not dead. Jack and the others were all dead. This was the future if she gave in._

"NO!" Cried Carly. "I won't let that happen!"

Carly then stood stronger and activated her dueling disc. The stranger growled under their breath, but readied their deck. And then they began. Carly drew five cards. But as Carly picked them up she gasped as another vision was put into her head as if she was clearly seeing things that were about to happen.

_Carly saw that the five cards she had drew. She saw what the oppont looked like - dressed in a black robe, taller in hight than her and just as slim. They were just someone off the streets being controlled by a poweful force. Then she saw the monster's cards. She saw that the monster had a bird themed deck which answered her question of what the monster was going to do as she had it's deck. Carly was then mind blown as she saw the five cards the stranger had drawn she also saw what they were planning to do with them. She also got to see the next card they picked up from their deck. End of the vision._

Carly was shaking; trembling as she broke a river of sweat at what she'd witnessed and experienced. It was increable! Scary, mind blowing, stomach twisting, terrifying! It was all just puzzle pieces, her visions, but it was the answer to the test that she was facing. Now all Carly needed to do was to find out the questions to the answers like what move did she make to beat the move he was about to make? Carly questioned what she'd saw, but some encouragement from the cards in her hand just made her believe in her cards and she smiled devisihly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: **The dueling is going to be short and a bit shity and I've made up a/some card(s). I'm sorry about that, but at least the story is finished now XD.

**Chapter Seven**

"Me first!" Called the stranger.

Carly shooked in a breath as she felt the ground tremble. From her future vision she knew it was just the shadows surrounding them, ready to take whichever one of them that lost the duel. A shock of air burst into her lugs as Carly visioned the stranger drawing the Earthbound Immortal card, Asila Pisu. It put Carly on a edge, but as her hands passed over her cards, that fear was soon lost.

"I place two cards face down and one card in defence mode."

Carly knew he was lieing. The flash came in an instant.

_He had placed one monster face up in attack mode; Gemini Elves, a four star spellcaster type monster with 1900 ATK and 900 DEF. He'd placed it down grinning, thinking he was at an advantage because Carly only had his word to know what was on the field. Was he sure wrong. He'd also placed down one mirror force._

Carly evaluated this move. He wanted her to summon a monster that was either higher than 1900ATK points so she would attack and the mirror force would instead return the damage to her life points, or, if it was a lower ATK monster he wanted her to attack, thinking she'd win against a low DEF monster, but then really she would take battle damage for attacking a monster with higher ATK points then hers and her field would be left open meaning on his next turn he could make a direct attack. Carly suprised herself at how much she'd learned from watching Jack and the others duel, but right now it was coming in handy.

Carly had Fotune Lady Light in her hand and Negate Attack. If she put Fortune Lady Light in Defence mode, her Defence would be too low to survive 1900 ATK points, but with the trap card, Negate Attack, she could save her monster from Gemini Elves's attack.

But then an old move she had made long ago hit her.

The Dark Signer duel against Jack Atlas! Moves that weren't hers, but she still made them under the control of the Earthbound Immortal, Azila Pisu. She had Fortune Lady Light, Earth and Dark in her hand like she did now and she sacrifed Fortune Lady Light to summon Fortune Lady Earth and Fortune Lady Dark, both of summon nearly almost destroyed Jack's life points during the first hit.

But what about the trap card?! Carly thought. Looking again down at her hand she saw the trap card Counter Counter. Carly smiled to herself as she made her move.

"I play Fortune Lady Light in Defence mode and set one card face down! Then I end my turn." Carly yelled.

If she was going to get to her Fortune Lady Earth and Dark, she needed to play this hand first.

But then, he began to laugh. Carly was confused and taken back.

"You think you can beat me with my own cards Carly." Carly felt stung as if she had taken a beating. She was scared. "Of course, who's deck did you think you were playing with, your own? No Carly. It's true those cards are based from your older, weaker deck, but it is I who designed and created that deck, improving it from the rubbish that it was. I know every move you can and will make Carly. Only your deck is unforfilled! You no longer have the Earthbound God, Azila Pisu, making your deck worthless!" Carly felt sick hearing that she was dueling with the creep who once took control over her body and made her kill hundreds of innocent people and hurt Jack Atlas, the person she loves most in the world. "Now though, I have a much better and much more powerful deck then yours ever was and ever will be! Your finished Carly!"

He was right! Thought Carly. She felt sick now from even playing his old cards. This was his deck and he knew all the moves that could be made with it where she was new to this deck and had only rare visions of seeing this creep use it. It didn't matter that she knew what cards were in his hand or not, she didn't have the cards or skill to beat him.

'_That's not true!'_ Said a soft woman's voice.

Carly looked up confused. It was Fortune Lady Light. She was by her side, looking and talking to Carly.

'_We were never his cards, only his transformation. We, Fortune Ladies are and always were yours Carly, right from the start. We were all Fortune Fairies, our weaker forms, but we were yours and you were ours and you loved us for what we were.'_

"But...But he changed you! He created you! Your no longer my Fairies."

'_It's true that he created us and turned us into Fortune Ladies, but our loyalty is still to you! We still have the same heart and feelings that we had when we were our Fairy forms. The only thing that's changed is our transformation. We are still the same Fortune Fairies you once knew, just in a different form. We are changed and scared just like you from becoming a Dark Signer, but just like you we are so much stronger from having survived and gotten through that nightmare. Like you Carly, we have changed and grown stronger.'_

"S-So your saying that your still my Fortune Fairies, just stronger and in a different body?"

Fortune Lady Light smiled and nodded her head. '_Our loyalty is still to you Carly. It's what's in our hearts. Just like when you faced Jack Atlas in the Dark Signer duel. You may not have been able to control your body, but inside you were still loyal and loved Jack Atlas. We are the same, only to you.'_

"But you were still Fortune Fairies after the Dark Signers were defeated."

'_We needed rest from that form just as you did. But now, the powers of the Earthbound Immortals which you felt are coming back and we're coming back to our stronger forms to protect you. Our friend and deck master, Carly.'_

"What powers?! How?- Why-"

"Are you finished talking to your perfetic card!" Demanded the stranger. Carly had almost forgotten all about him. Having got Carly's attention, he pushed forwards with his moves. "Good, because now I place one card face down and active GraveKeeper's Curse! Due to GraveKeeper's special effect, you take 500 points of damage to your life points!" Carly cried out as she felt a wave of power surround her and shock her like electricity. It lasted a few seconds, but it felt as if it had lasted minutes. "Now I'll attack with My Gemini Elves. Say goodbye to your precious Fortune Lady Light!"

"Stop! I active my trap card-"

"I activate my spell card, Twister! By paying 500 life points I can destroy your face up trap card and my attack still hits. Go Gemini Elves, attack Carly's Fortune Lady Light!"

Carly heard the little cry of Fortune Lady Light, then the wind of the force that had hit her; hard.

"But I'm not finished yet. GraveKeeper, attack her directly!"

This time Carly screamed as it felt like a large bullet was hitting her chest and sent her flying off her feet into the wall behind her. She heard windows smash right beside her ears from the force of the attack and Carly was petrified. She couldn't move.

"Awww, what's wrong Carly? Scared of hights? Or are you just scared of falling to your death once again! Ha Ha Har"

XXXXX

"What was that!" Yusei yelled.

Yusei and Jack both turned to see that the left side of the hospital's windows had been smashed from the inside and glass was falling from the top floor.

"That's Carly's room! That's it! I'm busting down the doors!" Jack yelled back to Yusei as he began to run off.

"Jack, where are you going!" Yusei called after Jack. He didn't know if to stay at the hospital where Carly was under attack, or follow Jack to make sure he didn't do something stupid.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

_'Carly. Carly, get up, please.'_

Carly looked up and in one of her dream like visions she saw Fortune Lady Earth there. '_Carly you've got to get up and active Fortune Lady Light's special ability! Summon me so I can protect you from any further attacks Carly, please!'_

There was strong laughter from the other side of the room. "You could always just surrender you know! I can make this quick and an easy finish for you." Said the stranger.

Surrendering didn't seem like that bad of an idea. If Carly's calulations were right then she had lost 1300 life points leaving her with 2700 life points.

'_No Carly! You can not give up hope yet!_' Carly now had a visual image of Fortune Lady Dark in her head. She was floating by her other side like Lady Earth. _'You can't just give up! You've got to fight, if not for yourself then for Jack and the world and for us! If you go Carly then you don't just die, the world becomes in danger of the Dark Signer's ressorection again. You have to get up and defeat this creep right and and now!'_

"B-But how?" Carly whispered almost to herself "He's too strong and knows all my moves and-"

"I do have to question though why your not questioning how I just attacked you with two face up attack monsters. Hmmm, and the way you placed Lady Light in defence mode rather than attack makes me curious. But then again, you always were stupid at this game! And how can I blame you from not asking questions when your shaking in your boots from fear." There was another barrel of laughter.

But that little speech had made Carly realise something. "H-He doesn't know I know what his field is or what cards he holds in his hands. Or that I saw that attack coming. How? How can I see these things when I'm blind!" Carly mummbled.

'_Remember when Fortune Lady Light was explaining how we are no longer our weaker Fairy type monsters, well, it has to do with that Carly._' Said the spirit of Fortune Lady Earth.

'_We are not the only one's who's hidden potential was activated. You've had tamd powers trapped within you since you were born. They were brought out though from the stress of the Dark Signers, especially near the end of your duel with Jack Atlas, don't you remember.'_ Said Fortune Lady Dark.

"Remember?" Carly mummbled. The memory of Carly managing to leave her own body and make Jack leave his as they talked in some weird world came back to her. It made her heart flop at Jack telling her he'd help her end this if it's what she wanted. "Yes… I do, but...how?"

'_Your an astral projector Carly with a sense for the supernatural. You have a strong spirit that can leave your body if needed and communicate with others, whether that be people or duel spirits. Right now you are projecting and that is how you can see us. You can see your rivals cards because you can sense and see the duel spirits that he holds. ' _Said Fortune Lady Earth.

'_As for seeing future images, you've always had a fasenation for knowing what's to come which is one of the reasons why you picked us, your Fortune Fairies. It could be possible that you've tapped into our ability to see future visions through the elements such as Light, Earth, Darkness, Wind, Water. ' _Said Fortune Lady Dark.

A lot of things made sense now. But everything just felt surreal. Carly was just plan normal Carly! She didn't have superpowers like Akiza or Luna. She couldn't talk or see Duel spirits! But here she was talking to her cards right now.

"It's time to move on!" She heard the stranger call.

'_Hurry Carly, activate Fortune Lady Light's ability before it's too late!_' Said Fortune Lady Earth before both of them faded away.

Forgetting all about where she was at, Carly jumped up and did as Fortune Lady Earth instructed. "I activate my Fortune Lady Light's special ability! When she's taken out from play I can summon another Fortune Lady from my deck and I summon Fortune Lady Dark in attack mode! Fortune Lady Dark's attack is equal to her level times 400, making my Fortune Lady Dark's attack power stronger than your Gemini Elves or your GraveKeeper!"

Carly heard her rival growl in annoance before mummbling that he ended his turn.

Her Fortune Lady dark could take his Gemini Elves out easy, but then he still had that mirror force on his field. Her trap card could get rid of that and then she'd be able to attack Gemini Elves and get rid of it from the field. But then his Gravekeeper would still be on the field stopping her from beining able to direct attack and his special effect would activate and she would lose 500 life points. She couldn't afford to lose any more life points. She could still activate a monster card, one that could take out Gravekeeper. But then, Carly couldn't afford to send both Monsters to the Graveyard because she could see that in his hand was a card that would allow his to use the two monsters he'd sent to the grave yard to be sacrified to summon his Earthbound Immortal that would be able to take her out in his next turn. Carly needed a miricale or not only her life, but the fate of the world would be in peral.

XXXXX

Jack Atlas cared very little about the damages he made or Yusei yelling for him to stop. Jack ramed into the glass doors of the hospital with his duel runner and hurriedly drove it down the corridors of the hospital. People kept getting in the way though, so he stopped his runner, climbed out and yelled for everyone to evacuate the building now!

While everyone else escaped using the broken glass door, Jack run up the stairs to get to Carly with Yusei close behind.

XXXXX

This was it! Carly had to draw a powerful card if she was going to survive his next turn. If not then she was done for and nothing else would matter. Not that she was an astral projector or anything! She would lose not only her life, but her body, her soul and the whole world would be at risk. She had to do this. She had to trust in her deck. Her deck that was new and improved thanks to the Dark Signers. She just had to hope though that whatever card she drew would be strong enough to, if not defeat his Earthbound Immortal the next round, then end this duel now!

Carly's shaking fingers were on top of the card. She couldn't quite see or sense what it was. She was too frightened to focus.

When light fingers touched hers though, Carly opened her eyes to find Fortune Lady Light, Earth, Dark, Water and Wind there drawing the card with her. With all the strengh and encouragement she felt from her cards, her fear was gone and she believed that she could win this. Together, they all drew the card.

And Carly smiled.

"Your time is over!"

The stranger seemed taken back.

"I summon Emerancy Aid of a Friend. With this card I can summon any number of monsters I want from my deck to the field so long as they share the same name as my Fortune Lady Dark. So, I summon, Fortune Lady Earth, Fortune Lady Water and Fortune Lady Wind all in attack mode. But that's not all! This deck may have been yours once, but now it's mine and theirs a card you got rid off when I was a Dark Signer because your Earthbound Immortal was the bestist card ever so there was no need for this one. Well now it's back in my deck and is the Ace of my Deck that will destroy you! I sacrife all my Fortune Ladies to special summon Fortune Queen!"

Carly gasped at the woman before her. She was breath takingly beautiful as she took a powerful stand with her silver staff in hand. Her skin shimmered white with gold and silver drapes making her sparkle. Her hair flowed longingly like a sparking white stream and her eyes were pure blue saphires. Her smile was the smiles of an angels as she looked back to Carly.

'_Hello Carly. I've heard quite a bit of you from my fellow Fortune Ladies. It is a pleasure to finally have the opprotunity to meet you. Now, let's finish this!'_

Carly was stutted temperarily, until her Queen spoke of_ him. _A smile graced Carly's lips as she turned back to face her opponant.

"Now, she many start off with no attack points or defence points, but thanks to my Fortune Ladies, My Fortune Queen recieves 1000 ATK and DEF point for every Fortune Lady that's in my Graveyard!"

"5-5000 attack points?" Stuttered the stranger.

"Yes, but that's not all! My Fortune Queen's special ability is that she can attack you directly and none of your spell cards or trap cards can do anything to stop her. Now, go Fortune Queen! Fortune's Blast!"

A bright light illuminated the room and the burst of power was too much. The stranger's screams of pain could be heard as he was sent flying into the walls from the blast, and soon, his body was taken by the shadows. The demon that posessed him though, yelled out "This isn't over!"

Carly was too busy withstanding her own ground though as the force of the attack also back fired, the winds blasting Carly back and out of the window!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Jack and Yusei were just turning the corner to get to Carly's room when there was a loud boom and crashing sound of a monster's attack. Jack and Yusei had to brace themselves as the attack blew them backwards. They shielded their eyes from the blinding light and were sent slamming into the wall behind them. Jack's heart was racing with worry.

"CARLY!" He screamed.

The screams of pain which seemed to reply Jack were not those of Carly's, he realised. But those of her enemy. Yusei and Jack managed to just make out the figure being blasted through the hospital and entering the shadows, before the attack stopped. They both heard what he said, but either paid attention to him.

"Carly!" Jack cried out again as he got to his feet.

The room was destroyed. Yusei and Jack looked around in horror as they saw everything had been destroyed from that blasted and Carly wasn't in sight.

"Carly!" Cried Jack again.

"JACK!" Cried out Carly.

Jack and Yusei looked towards the smashed windows where the noise had come from.

"JACK, HELP ME!" Carly screamed in terror. "PLEASE JACK HELP ME!"

Jack ran to the edge of the windows just as Carly lost her grip on the edge of the window ledge. Jack's reactions were faster as he flung himself forwards and grasped hold of Carly's hand. He would not lose her again! Even if it meant he would die with her!

Jack was about to fall out the window too, if it hadn't have been for Yusei grabbing hold of Jack's ankle just in time. It was a struggle as Jack and Carly dangled out the window with only Yusei supporting them.

"Jack." Carly called up as she felt her hand taken hold of by a tight grip.

"I'm here Carly. Just hold on!" Jack yelled

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise Fortune Queen's attack would be so powerful!" Carly was shaking from having been blasted out of a window; AGAIN!

"Don't worry about that now! Let's get you to saftey. Yusei, pull us up now!"

"I'm trying Jack! But your too heavy!" Yusei called out, growning as his muscles were streached to unreal abilities.

Carly sucked in a breath. Yusei couldn't support them both. They were all going to die. The danger was gone now. Jack and Yusei was safe if she died. She was scared, but cared more about their saftey than her life.

"Jack, let me go."

"What! NO!" JAck screamed.

"Jack I'm weighing you down! Let me go so I can fall and Yusei can pull you up!-"

"Don't listen to him! Yusei's just being a brat! He can pull us up. We'll be fine Carly. Just hold on-"

"Jack!" Cried out Yusei.

Carly felt them dip further down. Yusei was losing his grip quickly and they were going to die if she didn't let go. Carly released her hold from Jack's hand and began twisting her hand in Jack's to try and break free.

"What are you doing!" Jack yelled.

"Jack, you have to let me go, please. I can't let you die!"

"And I can't let you die either! Just hold on Carly! We'll think of something."

"Jack-" Carly started, but Yusei interrupted as he cried out "JACK!" too.

Yusei had lost his grip on Jack's ankle and now he and Carly were falling. They were falling from the top floor of the hospital to to ground and their was no way they would survive this. Visions of Carly having fallen before that haunted her and gave her nightmares revisited her again in that one instant. But this time it was worse because Jack, the one person she loved and didn't want to die, was falling with her and it was all her fault.

Carly moved to wrap her arms around Jack to shield his fall and the blow, but it seemed like Jack had the same idea. He was faster and stronger than Carly and had his arms around her before she could even move hers from under his arms. His arms had hers trapped. He was bigger and stronger than she was and she knew she couldn't overpower him. They were both going to die, so instead, in those last final moments, Carly wrapped her arms tightly around Jack's waist and breathed in his scent deeply. If she was going to die, dieing in the arms of the man she loved didn't seem like the worse fate.

They're death was stopped though. There was a forceful impact, but not of hitting the ground. It was of Akiza's Rose Dragon catching them on it's back and bringing them up, flying with them into the sky. It was an automatic reaction as Jack and Carly reached out and grabbed hold of the feathers to stop them from rolling off. They were saved by Akiza who had just arrived with Misty on the back of her duel Runner. They were going to be OK.

Jack still never let go of Carly. His arm was around her waist, pinning her to the dragon, his chest pressed up tight against her back and side. She was sure if she could see now then this moment would be the most beautiful and nicest moment of her life with her and Jack flying through the stars on the back of a powerful beast cuddling up together. What could be better than that?

"I'm sorry Carly."

"Huh." Carly said, coming out of her daydream of imagining them flying.

"I wasn't there for you when you needed me. I should have been there to help you duel that creep-"

"Hey, you were there to catch me when I feel Jack. That's all that matters."

"Carly." Said Jack softley.

Carly couldn't see his face. She didn't know what he was thinking, if he was going to kiss her or what. She readied her lips, hoping this time one of her fantacies would come true.

But instead, the air became thicker and a thub from Akiza's Rose Dragon indicated they had landed. And Jack loosened his hold on Carly. The moment was over.

From that point on, Jack guided Carly off the back of the dragon and got her checked out at an ambulance. Carly told her story to Jack, Yusei, Akiza and Misty of how she defeated her rival and Misty told hers. Akiza and Misty stayed with her when she was placed in a hospital room on the ground floor and they agreed to stay in New Domino too for a while to help train Carly to live with her new (advanced) powers everyday as it seemed that her astral projection was her new sight and way of life. Yusei left to assist Crow. As for Jack, Carly had no idea where he had disapeared to.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Misty and Akiza were with her when they brought her back to the flat. Someone (most likely the girls) had cleaned up the broken glass and the state the appartment had been in before. Misty sat Carly down on the sofa while Akiza set up Carly's laptop.

Yusei, Crow, Luna and Leo were on the other end and talking of the other Ex-Dark Signers defeating the Earthbound Immortal Spirits. An update on what everyone was doing was given. Leo was going back to his dueling group, Luna back to education, Devack and Greiger went back to their families and Crow was heading for a dueling tourdiment.

"Oh, which tordement?" Asked Akiza.

"Haven't you heard? Jack stepped down and gave up his title as Dueling King!"

"He what?" Akiza and Carly exclaimed together. Misty didn't seemed that fuzzed, only smiled.

"What's he thinking?" Asked Akiza.

"Better yet, what's he doing! Jack's always wanted to be King and now he's throwing it all away. He the bestist duelest in the world, why-"

"Hey!" cried out Crow. "You forgetting who your talking to? Besides, Yusei's beat his butt so many times before so your wrong."

"Am not!" Exclaimed Carly.

"Are too!" Cried out Crow.

"OK you two. Look, Jack most likely has his reasons for giving up his title and it's just like him not to tell any of us his reasons. He's left on a high, we should just accept that and support him on what he's planning to do next." Said Yusei, being the peace maker.

"Unless it's completely stupid." Said the reasonably rational Crow.

Carly sat back and was quiet for the rest of the conversation. Zooming out of Akiza asking after Yusei and he not telling her where he was dissapearing to. Carly began questioning why Jack would leave the dueling world and what he was going to do next. She was still hurt that Jack had just dissapeared one day when she was still recovering from her duel and the damage done to her eyes. He saw that Akiza and Misty were taking good care of her, but that was no reason to leave without word during the middle of her healing.

Besides, Misty and Akiza were only staying for two or three more days and then they had to get back to their jobs. They had lives to live too. There was going to be carers coming around in the mornings afternoons and evenings to help Carly work out her new life, but they still couldn't make the drowning empty feeling in her heart go away.

Carly hadn't said anything to anyone, but really she was in more pain than they realised. Her whole life had been based around her sight, seeing people happy and doing great things and then sharing those moments with the world by capturing that one single moment of joy in a photo. Her Fortune Ladies could hear her thoughts and tried to cheer her up by pointing out that she could still see things through astral projection, but Carly was struggling with it. Sometimes she could use it perfectly just as if seeing, but other times she was exsourced and couldn't consentrate. The problem with astral projection was that it was really tiresome doing it all the time, and Carly also had to be wary that each time she did go into this half world that her soul was partly leaving her body. Her Fortune Ladies may defend her against evil spirits that do come for her body when she's half left it, but there was still fear of one of them getting past them and into her body. Carly wasn't sure what she was going to do with her life either as she couldn't go back to being a reporter without sight (it would raise too many questions to have a blind person take good photographs often).

XXXXX

That evening, Misty and Akiza had gone over basic things just to help reconfirm things for Carly when she walked around. They organised the flat to Carly's liking so she could get to things easier and left her with her nightgown on the bed.

After Carly had gotten changed for bed, she turned on the tv which Akiza had changed the setting for her. Watching, or more listening, to the tv wasn't the same as it was. Having everything explained to her took away all the exciting moments. Carly put a stand up comeady on while she went to the kitchen. She was bored and decided to make herself something to eat.

Just as she was cutting off the crusts of her sandwitch there was a knock at her door. Well, more of an impationt banging.

"Who is it?" Carly called as she moved towards her door, finding it strange that someone was knocking on for her this late.

"The postman. Who do you think it bloody is?" Called out Jack Atlas.

Carly's hands stopped and she sucked in a breath. Jack was at her front door! She opened it as fast as she could to let him in.

"Jack?" Carly said smiling and looking directly at his chest (she'd forgotten how tall he was).

"The one and only. Have you been cooking? It smells like somethings- oh, bloody hell Carly! What've you done to the place?" Jack said.

She felt him push past her and stride straight into the flat. Carly closed the door and sniffed the air. "Is something burning?" Carly said as she spun around.

"Yeah, your bacon. Seriously Carly, couldn't you have just made pasta or something?" Jack said from the kitchen.

Carly slipped out of her body breifly and saw Jack picking up the frying pan and plating the bacon. She had to see that it was really him. And when she did she felt happier than she had been in a while. Then he had to start dising her cooking. "Seriously Carly, were you trying to poison yourself or set fire to the flat?"

"Hey! I'm blind remember. At least I have an excuse for being a bad cook. Your a terrible cook!"

"Are you doing that projection thing again? That's creepy as hell-"

"Oh I'm sorry if I'm freaking you out so much!" Carly said, nasty sacrasm rolling off her tongue. "Why don't you just leave again and go back to whatever posh mansion you came from and hang around girls who have perfect eye sight!"

"I don't have a posh mansion to go to. Only this dull place. We're gonna have to lighten this place up a little bit. Add some more white into the room. We'll have to start with getting rid of that uncomfortable thing and get a white sofa bed-"

"Whoa, wait, wait, wait. We? White? What?-"

"Didn't I tell you? I'm moving back in."

"Your what?!" Carly cried out. She heard Jack fall back into the sofa.

"Don't seem so suprized." He turned over the tv channel.

"But, Jack?..." Carly trailed off. She thought about the earlier news she had learned about Jack releasing his title. Was he homeless now that he'd given it up?

"C-crow said you'd given up your title."

"Yeah. So what?"

Carly moved forwards, feeling for the sofa as she came to sit down besides Jack. "Why?" She said.

Jack huffed. "There were no real challenges left. I proved I am our generations Dueling King. Anyone who things otherwise can come challenge me if they think their good enough. Didn't you listen to my anouchment?"

"No, actually. I only heard of it from Crow. He's going after your title."

"Ha, figures. That little weezel couldn't beat me so he goes after my title once I give it up."

"What are you going to do now Jack?"

"Right now? I'm gonna order takeaway and find a decent movie to watch."

"No, I mean what you going to do with yourself now that you don't have to duel."

"Never said I'd given up dueling Carly. I'm just not traveling all over the world to face other duelests. Their gonna come to me and duel me right here in New Domino City. I've already gotten eleven dueling requests. The challenges pay up front and pay if they lose."

"And what happens if they win?"

"Ha, fat chance of that happening. If they win, I'll pay them double what they paid me. But I won't lose."

"That...sounds just like what you did at the championship. But, I don't understand, why are you giving it up?"

"I told you, when I become King I'll return to New Domino City. Now, should we order chinse or Indian? I'm starved." Jack said getting up and looking through the DVD's. "We might have to borrow some better DVD's too. These are terrible. Seriously Carly, Bridget Jones?"

Carly smiled to herself. She had her own surspions for why Jack had given up the title and come back here. But he wasn't willing to admit it. She doubted she'd be watching Bridget Jones for a long time.

"I'll get the menus. You walking out to the DVD store while I order the usual?"

"Might as well. You know I want-"

"Cup Ramen. I know. I'll brew up your Blue Eyes Dragon tea as well. It'll be ready for when you get back."

"Thanks Carly, but no thanks. After the mess you left in the kitchen, I rather you not ruin a good brew. I'll be back soon. Leave the door open."

And Jack Atlas left the flat. But Carly felt easy and more happy than ever because she knew Jack Atlas was coming back to her and was here to stay.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! XD  
Sorry this isn't another chapter - I hope I haven't irritated you too much.  
But, I've been wanting to do this for a while now and post my own story on Fiction Press. I was wondering, since you guys were all so great to me here, reviewing and following my work if you wouldn't mind having a read of my first chapter of Crafters and giving me an honest opinion about what you think, because your opinion matters to me.  
I understand it's cheeky to ask and not like FanFiction, but I would really appreciate it since if I get feedback, I'll be able to change it and make it better than what it was.  
There is a link below or in my bio. Hope y'all are doing OK and I'll be updating my stories ASAP! XD

u/1049256/M-H-Parkin


End file.
